


You're Mine

by baronohm



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/F, Funky Isn't A Tag Are You SERIOUS?!?, funky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baronohm/pseuds/baronohm
Summary: Alex has been pining after Clarissa since they both left for college but I mean, whatever, you grow up and you move on and- WHAT? Clarissa's at a party down the street?! oh my god. ohmygod. OHMYGOD!
Relationships: Alex/Clarissa (Oxenfree)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @gorefuckr
> 
> You can commission a fic of your own by hitting me up @BaronOhmNSFW !

Another college party wasn’t where Alex expected herself to end up tonight. Between the half-dozen majors she was dabbling in as a result of being undecided and the still-lingering memories of her massive hangover last weekend (her stomach had gained the new ability to turn at the mere sight of a PBR can since then), Alex had not thought she’d be in the mood. She settled into a cushy armchair with an ancient stain on its back, deep in the musty basement of her shared house. Her roommates were out, it was nice and quiet, and…

Alex’s phone went off.

[Come ooon… I need somebody to see this frikkin party. Pleaseeee :)] Ren texted.

[sorry, R im just not feeling it tonight] Alex replied.

[clarissa’s gonna be there ;)]  
Alex stared at her phone, frozen for a moment. Then, it really sank in. Clarissa was going to be there. They’d stayed in touch since they’d both come to college, sure, but Alex hadn’t seen Clarissa in years. 

[WHAT THE FUCK?! Why didn’t you LEAD WITH THAT?!?!?!] Alex replied as she leapt out of the chair.

[just fukin with you. go get herrrr]

[it’s not like that!] Alex replied, tripping up the stairs, scrabbling up each step with her hands as much as her feet in her furious haste.

[go GET HER!!!] Ren repeated.

[pfffft :P]

[seriously THO, tell her how u feel or im cutting off ur drink privs] Ren replied.

[I’m 21! I don’t need your help to get drinks]

[fukin- Alex I’m trying to pump you up here.]

[fine fine ill talk to- Her] Alex replied. [Thanks]

[thats what im here for :D]

Half an hour, two drinks, and one deep dive into her closet for a well-loved red jacket later, Alex found herself muscling through a thick crowd of buzzed randos. The house was eerily lit with violets and reds, casting a mysterious, sensual mood over the roiling crowd. Booming music and countless conversations drowned out the world around her as she plowed forward, solo cup brandished like a plastic sword. Without warning, the omnipresent pressure of badly-dancing bodies lifted and Alex stumbled into an open circle. 

And right in front of her unrequited crush.

Clarissa sat tall on a couch nestled in its own little bubble. Around her sat a circle of friends, insulated from the throngs that crowded this house by her sheer charisma. Alex stumbled awkwardly over one of them, drink sloshing forward and spilling slightly onto the floor.

“Hey!” one of the men she’d jostled said. He began to complain but stopped, immediately, as Clarissa’s eyes went wide.

“Alex?” the ring turned to face this interloper. Alex paid them no mind. Her eyes were fixed completely on the tall redhead before her.

“H-hi,” Alex said, suddenly at a loss for words. She was wearing the same grey jacket and those knee-high boots that, as Clarissa rose, Alex realized accentuated an even taller Clarissa than she remembered. 

The redhead towered over her, a sly grin on her face. “You’re still wearing that red jacket?” she asked. 

“I-” Alex began. “Someone told me you’d be here and I got nostalgic.”

“Funny,” Clarissa replied, flicking one side of her grey jacket open. “I had the same thought.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Alex smiled giddily. It really was. 

“Can we get back to the game?” the same man that Alex had bumped interrupted. He brandished a booze-drenched plastic duck into the air.

“Oh, shut up, Tom,” Clarissa quipped.

“He just wants to get his makeout on with you. What a dork!” someone else from the circle giggled. The whole ring of friends erupted in laughter. Clarissa’s laugh was cocky but subtle. Her auburn eyes glittered, reflecting the soothing lights back at Alex.

“Why don’t you play with us?” she said. 

“Sure!” Alex buried her nervousness and put on a bold front. Deep down, her mind was drowning in the mere thought of making out with the talllllll redhead.

Alex took a seat in the circle in a daze. There was an old bottle sitting at the center of the circle, practically an antique. Clarissa placed a boot-heel on it. “Ok. Ok. Let’s see if Tom gets his wish,” she smiled mischievously and deftly threw the bottle into motion with the twist of her heel. Alex buried her face into her cup, sipping on the overly sweet punch.

“Oh come on!” Tom said as it landed on another man.

“You know the rules,” Clarissa smiled. She wiped out her phone and spun it about, so that the timer on it was visible to all. “Seven minutes!”

The circle erupted into cheers, whoops, and hollers. The other man led Tom into a closet just beside the couch. “We won’t do anything you don’t want, but I can’t promise you won’t want all this by the time we’re done,” he beamed.

Tom rolled his eyes. Clarissa howled with laughter, raising her phone high into the air. “Go!” she cheered. The circle of friend erupted with more cheers that soared over the bass-heavy music. Alex watched Clarissa’s raucous joy and couldn’t help but join in, whooping alongside them as the closet door slammed shut.

Seven minutes passed and they returned. Tom’s shirt was completely open and he had a drunk expression that Alex was entirely sure was not from the alcohol. She cheered with the best of them, Tom passed the duck to the next man, and the bottle spun again.

Two more strangers, a man and a woman. They entered the closet. Alex met Clarissa’s eyes as she cheered. Clarissa winked and they cried out in jubilation together. Alex shivered. She felt a ruddy blush rise to her cheeks. She took another drink and steeled herself for her chance.

Another spin, another couple, and the closet door closed.

“Everybody, say hi to Alex,” Clarissa said, finally introducing her thirty minutes after Alex had sat down.

“So this is Alex,” a blonde-haired girl beside Clarissa, on the couch, said.

“What have you told them?” Alex said with a grin.

“Mostly that she wants to sleep with you,” the blonde replied.

“Hey!” Clarissa nudged her in the side.

“I get it, I mean look at her,” the blonde beamed at Alex.

Alex blushed hard and nearly covered her face. “Oh, no, I mean, Clarissa is the hot one. Look at her.”

“I won’t argue with that!” the blonde replied.

“You just can’t keep a secret, can you Nicole?” Clarissa hissed. Her expression was bright, though, and as she glared at her college friend, her eyes turned ever so slightly to catch Alex in a private glance. 

Alex shook with excitement. Is this really happening? She thought. She dressed up for me and she wanted to see me and she thinks I’M hot?!? Oh my god ohmygodohmygod. 

The closet door opened and the pair from within returned to the circle, Alex found the ugly duck dumped into her lap.  
“HERE WE GO!” Nicole shouted, throwing her hands into the air. 

Clarissa pressed her boot hard onto the bottle and spun it again. Alex crossed every finger she had, tangling her hands together in a weird gesture as she practically vibrated with excitement and anxiety. She watched the bottle slow and leaned towards it, willing it to move.

Finally, it began to slow as it passed over Nicole. “New giiirl,” the blonde smiled sweetly. 

Alex’s heart sank as she watched it grind to a slow halt and then stop right between them. Clarissa immediately pressed her hand into the empty space. “Oh, look, what are the chances,” she said with an absolutely wooden performance of fake surprise. “It’s finally my turn.”

A mixture of groans and cheers burst from the ring of friends. Alex would’ve made some sarcastic remarks about getting the groans, I mean, look at Clarissa, who wouldn’t want that, but she was too busy being absolutely paralyzed by the moment. She looked down at the duck and then to the bottle. She’d wanted this for so many years, but now that it was here, she was just frozen in place.

Clarissa rose from the couch. Her boots clicked on the beer-rotted wood as she approached Alex and plucked the solo cup from the blue-haired girls hand. She plopped unceremoniously down into Alex’s lap and threw a hand over her shoulder. 

The circle threw up another chorus of cheers and jealous groans, most definitely by Tom’s whinging. 

“You wanna…” Clarissa said. Her breath was hot on Alex’s ear. She smelled like spice and cinnamon, a warm, cosy autumn incarnate.

“Yes,” Alex forced herself to nod resolutely, whipping her ponytail foreward.

“Ok- pffft,” it whipped across Clarissa’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” Alex replied in a small panic.

Clarissa plucked a blue hair from her mouth, laughing. “Come on,” she said, rising and lifting Alex to her feet alongside her. “You’ve got seven minutes.”

“SEVEN MINUTES!” Nicole squealed excitedly, flashing her cellphone for all to see.

“Yeah!” Alex replied, emboldened.

And then, the door shut behind them and it was just Alex and Clarissa bathed in soft violet light.

“So, now what?” Clarissa smiled wickedly. She stuck out her tongue and her tiny piercing winked back at Alex. Alex’s mind flooded with ideas for what she would do with-

Alex exhaled, realizing she’d forgotten to even breathe in that moment. Come on, she’s right here!

“Uhh, take off your…” despite herself, Alex started to giggle. She was blushing hard, panting with anticipation, her brain melting at the mere proximity of Clarissa.

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” Clarissa replied, grabbing Alex’s shoulders. “Here’s an idea.”

She spun Alex around and pulled the shorter woman against her chest. Clarissa ran a hand along Alex’s belt, letting two of her fingers snake up beneath Alex’s raglan shirt. Alex shivered at her touch. Her legs began to buckle at the mere presence of the beautiful woman’s bare fingers. All of her pining and dreaming was finally, impossibly, mapping onto reality and it took all she could to just stay standing.

Clarissa’s hand rolled the shirt upwards, exposing Alex’s stomach to the intimate closet air. “Mmm,” Clarissa sighed into Alex’s ear. She stopped just beneath Alex’s bra, her palm hot against Alex’s ribs.

Alex, despite herself, whimpered, grinding against Clarissa’s pelvis, trying to signal her to keep going upwards. 

Clarissa’s free hand slid across Alex’s belt, two fingers, once again, sending electricity across Alex’s bare brown skin. “Hah,” Alex exhaled loudly. She leaned into Clarissa, her body straining against her clothing. Everything felt too tight, too hot, too wet, too-

“See, I know I’m hot but you-” Clarissa whispered. Without warning, she tucked those two fingers down beneath Alex’s belt and slid her hand downwards. It bristled against the first thin nubs of auburn hair that were growing back on Alex’s otherwise waxed pelvis. Alex’s legs collapsed on themselves. Clarissa pressed her hard against her chest, keeping Alex aloft.

“-you don’t know how hot you are,” she cooed, rolling her hand delicately over the soft swell of Alex’s hooded clit.

She could hold it in no longer. “Ahh!” Alex cried out. She grabbed at Clarissa’s pale hand and pressed hard. Alex felt like her whole lower body was tingling, charged with impatient electric pleasure. Clarissa leaned over her shoulder as she firmly massaged Alex’s clit, rolling back the hood to Alex’s delight. 

“You like that?” she hummed delightly.

“Uh huh,” Alex nodded frantically as another wave of pleasure shot up her body and temporarily prevented her from articulating anything but a pleading moan for more.

“I’m going to bite you,” Clarissa added. “Unless you say no.”

It wasn’t fair at all. Alex’s hand meet Clarissa’s, leading the redhead’s fingers to her favorite spots. Clarissa ran a finger across Alex’s opening. Her whole body felt open to this woman. Of course she would let her bite her. It wasn’t fair at all to ask at a time like now!

“You’re mine tonight,” Clarissa bit into Alex’s neck. Her first orgasm came with all the power of a dam breaking after years of strain. She completely collapsed into Clarissa’s arms, her vision not so much going blank as temporarily unneeded as she rode warm wave after wave of consuming pleasure.

“I’m flattered,” Clarissa replied, as Alex came too.

“Youf really hot,” Alex mumbled, yelping softly as the aftershock of the orgasm made her hips buck against Clarissa’s hands. 

“I hope that’s not all you’re here for,” Clarissa replied with a wicked smile.

“Nooo,” Alex moaned, “Ish had a crush on you for lick foreverrrr.”

A knock came at the door. “Times up you too!” Nicole said excitedly.

Clarissa retracted her hand. Alex tried to hold on but the tall woman was strong too. “Gimme the jacket,” Clarissa whispered with a conspiratorial wink.

Alex did as she asked, exposing the hickey on her neck to the world. Clarissa swung the red jacket over her shoulder. Alex remembered being so jealous when she’d seen that same jacket in Clarissa’s hands, a sign of conquest, so many years ago. 

Alex giggled. 

“What?” Clarissa replied.

“I just can’t believe this is finally happening,” Alex replied happily. 

“You are too cute,” Clarissa grabbed her from behind and nibbled on Alex’s neck as the door swung open. 

“Woah,” Nicole blinked in shock.  
“She’s mine,” Clarissa replied with a grin.

Clarissa pushed Alex forward, following her out. “We’re going upstairs,” she announced to the group. “Have fun!”

Going upstairs!!! Alex could barely contain her excitement. She didn’t even register who rose to say goodbye, or the jeers from one of the members of Clarissa’s friend group. She followed the gorgeous redhead up into the house’s second floor in a mental fog, replaying the way Clarissa had played her with her fingers just moments ago. 

The door shut behind Clarissa. Alex looked from her to the bed and back again. Thin strips of moonlight slipped through the blinds, casting bands of light onto her exposed collar, her full lips, her beautiful hair.

“Just to make sure we’re on the same page,” Clarissa removed her own jacket, exposing the v-neck shirt beneath that contoured enticingly to her curves. “Why don’t you undress me or…”

“Or?”

Clarissa shrugged. “If I misread the room, you can leave, or we can talk, or whatever.”

“No! I mean-,” Alex swallowed and lowered her voice, trying to sound cool and commanding. “-come over here.”

Clarissa sauntered towards her, until they both stood beside the bed. Then, suddenly, she started to laugh.

“What?” Alex asked.

“You made a face like ‘RAWR, come over here’,” she swept her hands forward like the paws of a lion. “You’re really cute, Alex.”

“Quiet you!” Alex said with a laugh and gripped the hem of Clarissa’s v-neck. She swept the shirt off, with Clarissa’s helpful compliance. Hungrily, without even registering the woman before her, Alex did away with the beautiful redhead’s jeans. 

She folded them into a neat little pile beside the bed. “Aww, that’s sweet,” Clarissa replied. 

As Alex turned around, she froze again. Red lace with white frills, a matching set that swelled with Clarissa’s curves, tightening around Clarissa’s ample hips and the breasts Alex had absolutely dreamt about for years.This tall goddess with her porcelain skin and its adorable freckles, it was like she was standing in a room with a half-naked supermodel. “Ohmygod,” Alex squeaked.

Clarissa shoved Alex backwards and she fell happily onto the bed. She hit the mattress with a squeal and, in an instant, Clarissa was on top of her. Her hands wove beneath Alex’s shirt, heating her body once again with comfort and pleasure in equal measure. Before she knew it, her shirt was off too and Clarissa was running her fingers in tight circles atop her black bra, teasingly avoiding her nipples. 

“You’re beautiful,” Clarissa muttered, almost angrily, as she nibbled on Alex’s neck.

“No, youuuu-” Alex trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut as she shuddered beneath Clarissa’s grip. 

“You’re beautiful and you’re mine,” Clarissa tore off Alex’s pants.

Alex grabbed her neck and pulled her close. “Oh?” Clarissa replied, one eyebrow raised. Finally, Alex took the kiss she wanted, wrapping those plush pink lips in hers. She felt the redhead’s fingers dance across her panties and squirmed and squealed but held onto the kiss. Clarissa pressed her head down and into the sheets, kissing her again and again until Alex was starved for breath and had to break for air.

Clarissa retreated behind Alex’s legs, pulling them open and running her hands along her brown skin. Alex moaned and giggled as Clarissa massaged the sensitive skin in her inner thighs, coming oh-so-close to the warmth between her legs but just as Alex tensed, ready for that intense pleasure once again, Clarissa’s hands faded away.

Instead she bit down onto Alex’s leg and the blue-haired girl moaned, surprised at the pleasure that poured into her brain, practically overflowing with each bruise the redhead left. Clarissa repeated, “You’re mine,” again and again until Alex replied with glee, “Yes, I’m yours!”

“Mmm,” Clarissa replied, pressing Alex’s legs together and reaching for her panties. Alex’s hands shot downward as fast as she could make them and slid them to her knees.

“That’ll do,” Clarissa replied. She pressed her cold piercing against Alex’s lower lips. Alex yelped with the sudden chill and the bolt of pleasure that struck her mind. Alex reached down towards her head, waving her hands in the air as her back arched. Clarissa grabbed at them, entwining their fingers, just as Alex felt the cool shock of the redhead’s piercing tuck inside of her. Clarissa’s hot breath steamed on her most sensitive parts.

Clarissa played her like she’d been practicing on Alex her whole life. She kissed and rubbed and warmed and scraped Alex’s deepest spots. Alex squeezed hard against Clarissa’s hands, her legs squeezing the woman’s neck as she lost control and cried out with all the pent-up energy of a woman who had pined unrequited for years. “Ohfu-aaah!” she tried to speak, and failed. The convulsions felt like they lasted for hours to the blue-haired girl. Clarissa held her hands the whole time, not letting up, prolonging the orgasm or maybe sending new ones through her with her practiced tongue and lips. Alex was panting hard by the time her body decided to get its shit together and calm down. She felt like she’d just run a marathon.

Clarissa chuckled and to lean, arms crossed, over Alex’s bent legs. Her lips were wet with Alex. It was one of the hottest things Alex had ever seen. She slowly, deliberately licked up a strand of fluid that joined her lips to Alex’s as she stared through the dim moonlight at the blue-haired girl. 

“Clarissa,” Alex said, letting her name hang in the air and its wonder roll off her tongue.

“Present,” the witty redhead replied with a mean little grin.

“Damn,” Alex replied.

A phone somewhere on the floor went off. “Shit,” Clarissa said, diving to the floor.

“Something wrong?” Alex replied.

“Ahh, I gotta- those dumbasses,” she mumbled. “I gotta go do some damage control, it’s- I can’t leave those idiots alone for half an hour to fuck a hottie.”

Alex’s heart fluttered at the epithet. She’d never really seen herself as attractive and if someone like Clarissa called her that, especially after getting in her pants… Mind. Blown.

“I’m sorry. I have to go deal with this but,” Clarissa turned back to Alex. “Why don’t I keep your jacket and you come find me Wednesday night to get it back?”

“I, uhh…”

“Alex?”

“Yes! YES! Of course!” Alex snapped into a seated position with excitement.

“Then it’s a date,” Clarissa replied. “Come horny and bring something you don’t mind me ripping off.” Clarissa rose, almost fully dressed already.

“Wait!” Alex shouted. She rose from the bed and her panties caught her legs, causing her to stumble forward. Clarissa caught Alex against her chest.

“What?” Clarissa replied, amused.

Alex kissed her chest and wrapped her arms around the tall, beautiful redhead. She carefully pressed her teeth into Clarissa’s collar, gingerly depositing the lightest of red bruises against pale, freckled skin. “You’re mine now too,” she giggled effervescently and squeezed Clarissa’s arms.

“You’re really, really, really fucking cute,” Clarissa replied, drawing Alex into another deep kiss that left the blue-haired woman starry-eyed and drunk on something entirely other than the shitty punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
